Until recently the majority of photographic images were supplied to consumers in the form of the familiar silver halide-based photographic print consisting almost always of just one image printed on one side of a paper or paper-like medium. While the venerable photographic print has served the marketplace well for over a hundred years, the advent of new digital printing technologies utilizing silver halide media and other newer print media has enabled the printing of a much greater variety of photographic image bearing products. For example, the capability now exists to easily compose and print multiple images on a single sheet. One recent example which capitalizes upon these capabilities to generate novel image products is disclosed in the series of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,791,692; 5,957,502, 6,004,061, 6,435,562, and 6,173,992. This series of patents discloses various aspects of dual sided photoalbum sheets and methods of making them by folding image bearing print media over on itself and adhering the folded sheet together to create an attractive two-sided page with desirable properties. The methods disclosed by Manico, while very useful, do not lend themselves to the manufacture of two-sided image bearing sheets in a continuous manner. Such a continuous method would lend itself much better to high volume, low-cost manufacturing of not only two-sided album pages, but also a variety of other two-sided image-bearing products.